The Outcast
Dinah is a goth girl, and she wants people to see how she feels. And when she sees popular girl Linda having a bad day, they skip school together & gain an unlikely friendship. Plot This episode starts off with Dinah making a diary entry. She's been noticing that whenever she walks by the popular kids no longer smile. She is not that confident saying in her diary: "I guess seeing some lonely goth girl walking around friendless is depressing...Maybe I should just lose the black chocker and get a fake tan..." She then said that she sometimes wishes something would happen to the popular kids to wake them up. Meanwhile outside Linda is facing problems with Paula and Taylor. They first brought up that Linda should stop hanging out with Kenji since he's a loser and its so gross that she kissed him. Paula warned her that she better be careful since her popularity is on the ice since she hooked up with Howard. Although Howard is likable, the only reason the girls don't like him is because he gave them nick names that they didn't like, and that he started an untrue rumor that they tan too much. Linda admitted to the girls that she still likes Howard. They still thought that she should ditch Kenji and Howard. However, Linda choose the guys over them. The girls then threaten Linda with a rumor. In class, Linda was crying. Dinah who was also there decided to ask her if she's okay. Although Linda told her they were strangers, Dinah warned her that from experience she knows that she shouldn't bottle up all your problems. Dinah then gets her to ditch school, and go to the mall. At the mall, the girls were going to go to Cold Tropic but Dinah instead had another idea. Linda and Dinah got to the arcade. Dinah brought her there so they could talk to the guys there. Linda however. Linda then brings up that there was a guy named Phil who was checking her out. She then tells Dinah that she is choosing between 2 guys and Dinah admitted that she's never had a boyfriend before. Linda suggested that the reason is because while she is pretty she can be intimidating. When Dinah said she'd adjust her attitude, Linda said she didn't mean it that way. People like Paula and Taylor think they could make her to whatever they want. But she's starting to realize, that she doesn't have to put up with it. Linda then suggested for Dinah to flirt with Phil since he was looking at them. Although Dinah thinks he's out of her league, to her surprise, she successfully does. Dinah and Linda then head to get pizza. However, they are intteruppted by Paula and Taylor. Paula says she should have saw this coming. "First you choose awful boys over your own dignity...And now you've hit a new low..Hanging out with a vampire!" Paula however decided to overlook it and give Linda another chance by inviting her to American beagle. She decided to stay with Dinah. Linda lost her appetite and the two went to the beach. Linda told Dinah that she found the beach by getting lost on a hike. She usually just goes by herself to get away from everyone. The girls built a sandcastle. In the car Linda invites Dinah to the mall with Amanda. Amanda tells them that Paula and Taylor don't think she looks good with her boyfriend so they should break up. The episode ends with the 3 enjoying the mall together and a new friendship formed. Character List *Dinah *Linda *Taylor *Paula *Amanda *Zach *Phil *Mrs. Faulkner Walkthrough 1. Well, honestly... (I like Howard.) 2. I choose.... (The guys.) 3. Should I say something? (Ask her about her day.) 4. Win sneak out minigame. 5. I guess it must be because you're... (Intimidating.) 6. What would a typical jock like? (Football!) 7. What would a typical goth kid like? (Vampires!) 8. What would a typical geek like? (Science!) 9. I like your shoes... (They're all worn out from walking through your dreams!) 10. You probably sleep in a coffin... (My coffin just might have room for two...) 11. You can't go out in the daytime? (My boyfriends don't have to bring me home until dawn!) 12. Let's go.... (Stay with Dinah.) 13. That's what I like to do here, okay? (I won't tell anyone.) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Year 2